773 love
by N a n a m i y o n
Summary: Je crois que le pire c'est quand j'ai compris à quel point c'était grave ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux, tu vois l'délire ? C'est une gonzesse parmi tant d'autres, et pourtant elle est... spéciale tu m'suis ? Alors qu'on est incompatibles mais pourtant.. Elle joue de la flûte en plus, merde, qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec une joueuse de flûte moi ?


C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait une journée shopping avec Kin comme ça, elle n'aimait pas trop se mêler aux autres, essayer dis milles tenues pour à la fin remarquer qu'elle avait pris du poids et qu'elle était passée d'un bon 36 à un 38. C'était déprimant, trop déprimant. Et pourtant elle s'était laissée allée, sûrement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait ce jour là, que ni Sasuke ni Kiba était présent et parce qu'elle était lassée d'écouter les problèmes de cœur d'Ino.

Enfin bref.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'allait pas retourner en arrière même si l'idée lui plaisait bien, plus que bien d'ailleurs. Mais patience, elles étaient sur le point de rentrer. La jolie rousse soupira une énième fois avant d'enfoncer son bonnet trop large sur sa tête, avoir un bonnet sur soi quelque soit la saison était comme la marque de fabrique de la jeune adolescente. On la reconnaissait grace à ça, on la connaissait comme ça.

« Bon, il est où là ? On va pas attendre toute une vie aussi, râla Tayuya avant d'amener une cigarette à ses lèvres.

— Je sais pas, il répond pas à son téléphone...

— Il s'fout de notre gueule, là.

La rousse grinça des dents, elle aurait dû s'en douter, Dosu le grand frère de Kin était l'une des personnes les plus lunatiques qu'elle connaissait et pourtant lorsque ce matin, tout souriant il avait passé sa carte bancaire à Kin pour qu'elle et son ami puissent aller faire du shopping dans le grand centre commercial de Kiri -soit à deux mille kilomètres de Konoha- elle aurait dû sentir le sale coup. Parce que oui, c'était une belle ville Kiri, le centre commercial était gigantesque et elles avaient fait pété la carte bleue comme il le fallait mais dès vingt deux heures il n'y avait plus de trains en circulation.

Soit aucun trains pour le retour. Et, une fois la nuit tombée, Kiri faisait peur mais genre vraiment peur elle se transformait presque en ville fantôme. Ce qui était loin de rassurer deux adolescentes qui avaient vus assez de films d'horreurs pour s'imaginer les pires des scénarios.

— Bon, il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que c'était Zaku qui venait nous chercher, annonça la jolie brune avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie.

— Zaku, ton voisin, ce Zaku ?

— Ouais, ce Zaku là.

Le Zaku en question était le voisin de Kin mais aussi son ami d'enfance, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle à peu près et se considéraient comme frères/sœurs. Tayuya l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises par l'intermédiaire de Kin à chaque fois, dernièrement elle l'avait vu au match de football que jouait son équipe, il y a de ça un mois et demi. En repensant à cette soirée, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils elle avait dû faire un détour à l'hôpital pour une fracture au nez.

— Bon, c'est la putain de dernière fois qu'on organise un plan foireux comme celui-là, annonça Kin.

— Oui, enfin ça valait le coup avec la nouvelle robe que t'as acheté tu vas pouvoir faire la bombasse pendant les deux semaines à venir.

— Entre nous deux, c'est toi la plus bonne tu l'sais bien, Ayu !

Indescriptible, oui, c'était indescriptible la manière dont Tayuya aimait Kin. Elles se connaissaient depui bientôt trois ans, elles étaient toutes deux comme des jumelles, le même caractères, les mêmes répliques et presque les même tics. La rousse admirait presque la personne qu'était Kin, physiquement elle avait les traits fins, une taille fine et élancée, elle était grande et avait de longs chveux jusqu'aux hanches. Elle représentait l'idéal féminin avec un caractère bien trempé, elle n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche comme elle. Mais surtout, elle était forte, jamais en trois ans d'amitié Tayuya ne l'avait vu flancher, craquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture vint se garer devant les deux jeunes filles avec pour conducteur le dénommé Zaku, Kin se pressa pour prendre place côté conducteur tandis que la jolie rouquine ouvrit la portière arrière avant de remarquer qu'il y avait une autre personne.

— Toi ! S'écria-t-elle tout en prenant place aux côtés du jeune homme.

— Oh, la fille au ballon, ça va ?

— Nique ta race, quelle fille au ballon ?

— Ton nez a bien été réparé apparemment, constata-t-il avant de pincer le nez de la rousse.

— Me touche pas, rétorqua la jeune Satomi en repoussant sa main.

— Tu sais, j'ai pas arrêté de demander ton numéro à Kin mais elle a jamais voulu m'le passer, c'est pas cool, déclara-t-il en faisant une moue faussement triste.

— Sakon, comprends que je sois plutôt contre le fait que ma pote fréquente un moche comme toi, dit la brune en entendant son nom dans la conversation.

— Moi, moche ? S'exclama Sakon, visiblement outré. Déjà au lit je suis une bombe sexuelle et je suis irrésistible, ça personne ne peut le nier, je l'sais depuis l'âge de cinq ans et c'est pour ça que j'suis un gagnant, lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait impérial.

La dernière phrase du bellâtre – d'après elle, c'était l'adjectif qui le qualifiait le mieux – fit pouffer l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne se rappelle la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi hostile à sa personne. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'est vrai, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Ça faisait peut-être six mois tout au plus qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre, encore une fois par le biais de Kin, à la fête du quartier de Konoha Sud, le courant était assez bien passé et ils s'étaient même revus à plusieurs reprises après. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de la naissance des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et sa réputation de charmeur profession n'avait rien arranger, Tayuya ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, c'est pourquoi elle avait pris ses distances. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à ses avances. Sakon aimait les filles, il s'en était tapé bien trop pour pouvoir les compter tout en appliquant toujours une technique de drague dite douce.

Mais avec Tayuya c'était différent, elle lui résistait et il adorait ça.

L'inaccessible avait ce côté séduisant qui plaisait horriblement au jeune homme.

— Oh putain, augmente le volume Zaku ! S'égosilla presque la jeune Tsuchi, faisant sortir Tayuya de ses songes.

— Comme tu veux ma belle, dit simplement le brun avant d'augmenter le volume à son maximum.

_(la chanson est Changes de 2Pac)_

C'était fou comme elle adorait cette chanson, tant elle la rendait nostalgique, tant elle se sentait incroyablement bien lorsqu'elle l'écoutait.

— Hey, vint chuchoter Sakon à l'oreille de la rousse, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter ne s'attendant pas à ça.

— Hey ?

— Mais non, t'es censé dire « quoi » là !

— Ah merde, beh quoi ?

— Non mais ça marche plus, on s'la refait depuis le début, déclara-t-il, un rictus narquois collé aux lèvres.

Ah, il se foutait de sa gueule. Encore une fois. C'était cet air je m'en foutisme et ce ton railleur qu'il adoptait toujours qui laissait à la jeune fille un sentiment partagé vis à vis de sa personne, autant elle appréçiait ce caractère insouciant et prétentieux qui faisait charme, autant ça pouvait être ce qu'elle méprisait le plus chez lui.

Cet été, début juillet, accompagnée de Kin et Ino elle était venue voir son équipe de football jouer contre une autre, match qu'ils avaient remportés. Puis, il y avait eu un espèce d'after organisé à la va vite où ils s'étaient tous rendus à un restaurant, ils devaient être une quinzaine ce jour, elle se rappelait encore de la tête médusé du serveur n'arrivant pas à prendre toutes les commandes, trop débordé.

Cette fin de soirée c'était incroyablement bien passée, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant ri à cet instant là depuis longtemps puis sans prévenir, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée au sol le nez en sang après s'être pris un ballon de foot en pleine figure par Sakon. Et un ballon bien gonflé, bien dur, ça fait mal. Très mal.

Mais ce qui l'avait plus énervé c'était l'arrivée de Sakon vers elle, riant aux éclats, se moquant de son triste sort pendant qu'elle était à l'article de la mort (elle exagérait, bien sur) mais l'impact avait été assez fort pour qu'elle se retrouve à l'hôpital pour effectuer trois points de sutures. Trois putains de points de suture à cause d'un idiot. Elle l'avait mal pris et jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas encore digéré le coup.

Soudain, Sakon vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Cette dernière soupira bruyamment, il était chiant ce mec, c'était le cas de lire, vraiment chiant.

— Quelqu'un est très renversant ce soir, souffla-t-il dans son cou, provoquant un frisson tout au long du corps de la jeune Satomi.

— Merci bien, remercia-t-elle, les joues rougies.

— Je parlais de moi, répliqua-t-il sur ce ton moqueur habituel.

Elle esquissa un sourire, après tout un compliment de sa part l'aurait étonnée plus qu'autre chose. Il était comme ça Sakon, toujours taquin et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'attendait jamais rien de lui, c'est pour ça qu'elle faisait tout pour rester le plus loin de lui.

Sauf que, ce qu'elle aurait dû préméditer c'était que Sakon... était Sakon. Et ce n'était pas qu'un simple prénom parmi tant d'autres, Sakon était synonyme d'un endroit dans lequel on est coincé, une peine qu'on ne peut effacer, une personne qu'on ne peut oublier.


End file.
